femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alda Hertzog (FlashForward)
'''Alda Hertzog '''was an assassin featured on the ABC series FlashForward. She is portrayed by beautiful Canadian model/actress Rachel Roberts. Character Biography Pre-Flash Six months before the Global Blackout, Lucas Hellinger introduced Alda Hertzog to Dyson Frost. Before doing so, Hellinger told her that Frost was difficult to work with and that someday she might have to kill him. During their conversation, Hellinger showed that he was familiar with the Raven River experiments. ("The Garden of Forking Paths") On the morning of the Global Blackout, Mark Benford and Demetri Noh watched Hertzog get into a black SUV with two men, Khalid and Omar, suspected of terrorism by the FBI. Hertzog, Khalid, and Omar realized they were being followed, and tried to evade the FBI in a high-speed chase. During the chase, the global blackout occurred. ("No More Good Days") Flash During the flashforward, Alda experienced being "somewhere else." There was "a storm," and "the horses were scared." ("No More Good Days") She also heard that "Building 7" was where Demetri Noh's body would be found. ("The Garden of Forking Paths") Post-Flash Alda awakened in the back seat of the crashed SUV, visibly traumatized. Khalid and Omar appeared to be dead. Before she could get her bearings, she was arrested by FBI agent Demetri Noh. He questioned her roughly, believing her responsible for the devastation caused by the global blackout. She was shaken, and told him about her flashforward experience, to the agent's confusion. Agent Mark Benford got him to back down, and the agent took her into custody and brought her to the Los Angeles FBI headquarters. ("No More Good Days") When they arrived, she told Noh that she "didn't do this." He replied that even if she didn't, she was still planning on killing thousands of people. He ordered her to stay still, and be quiet. ("No More Good Days") When later interrogated by the FBI, Hertzog sends them on a false lead to a Customer Choice Restaurant Group diner in Indio, California. She also relates to Benford a fable about a boy and a genie, as well as a metaphor about a black swan. ("Black Swan") Lawyer Zoey Andata comes to believe that Hertzog may have information about her fiancé Noh's possible impending murder. She agrees to represent Hertzog in return for any information Hertzog has on Noh's possible murder. As part of her case, Andata files a FOIA request on the Mosaic investigation. ("Blowback") On March 15, 2010, the day on which Nhadra Udaya claims Noh will be killed, Andata frantically demands that Hertzog give her information on the missing Noh. Hertzog will only give her information if she arranges a court hearing that day for Hertzog. Andata manages to do so. ("The Garden of Forking Paths") Before entering the courtroom, Hertzog makes eye contact with a window washer. During the hearing, Hertzog has Andata state Hertzog's case that she has appendicitis and needs a CAT scan, but the judge is unsympathetic and dismisses the motion. ("The Garden of Forking Paths") As they are leaving the courtroom, Hertzog tells Andata that in her flashforward, she heard that Noh's body was found in "Building 7". Hertzog's accomplice then detonates an explosive, blowing out the window, through which Hertzog makes her escape. ("The Garden of Forking Paths") Hertzog immediately goes on a motorcycle to ambush Dyson Frost while he is meeting with Mark Benford. She says to her self "Not today Mark", then shoots Frost with a sniper rifle, killing him, and then escapes before Benford can go after her. ("The Garden of Forking Paths") Scenes compilation Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Prison Uniform Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Murder: Gun